


Grateful Gifts

by Jathis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Presents, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A year ago today, I was sentenced to die," Kaze said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grateful Gifts

"My Lord?"

Xander turned, raising an eyebrow as the ninja known as Kaze approached him. He nodded his head in curt recognition of the other, waiting for the other to stop. "Kaze?"

Kaze cleared his throat softly, running his tongue over dry lips. "My Lord, I would speak with you if you have the time for it?"

"There is no need to speak to me so formally," Xander assured him.

"I...as you say..."

"What do you wish to talk to me about?" He blinked as Kaze produced a box from behind his back, tied with plain red ribbon. "Oh?"

"A year ago today, I was sentenced to die at the foot of the Nohrian throne," Kaze explained. "If not for your help, I would not be here now."

"I..." Xander's cheeks burned a dull red. "I should not be the one to be thanked. It was my brother Leo and my sister that truly spared you. If Leo had not acted first I would have..."

"And yet you brought us to your own quarters and personally tended to our wounds before freeing us," Kaze pointed out. He pressed the box into Xander's hands, bowing his head once again. "I am forever grateful to all three of you for sparing my life, failed ninja though I was."

Xander could only watch numbly as Kaze slipped away again, the box held between the palms of his hands. He looked up as Ryoma approached, gesturing to the box in his hands. "Has he always been like that?"

"Kaze?" Ryoma asked. He smiled, nodding his head as he took the gift from the other, holding it so that Xander could open it. "Kaze has always been very formal and dedicated," he explained. "I hear that he also sent a gift to Prince Leo and our shared sister for their part," he chuckled.

"Hm..." Xander blinked as he peered into the box. Reaching inside, he first took out a crystalline lotus blossom. "Oh..." he whispered. He looked in the box again and blinked, reaching back inside. "There's something else in here!" He produced a smooth and polished figurine carved out of redwood. It was a replica of himself astride his horse, his sword sheathed at his side. "It's beautiful..." he said.

"Almost as beautiful as the real thing," Ryoma agreed with a nod. He smiled at the way Xander blushed, kissing him on the cheek. "I think perhaps Kaze is as taken with you as I am."

"You think so?"

"You are a very handsome man. How could he not?"

Xander laughed, carefully putting his gifts back into the box before kissing Ryoma on the lips. "Tease."


End file.
